


When the imcompatable are compatible

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written originally for the Spook-A-Thon last year and ran into writer's block and everything else...lol.  This is what I have written, currently unfinished but if you like it let me know and I can get an official ending to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the imcompatable are compatible

Father Ray dashed into the living room and said, “Ryan I think Miguel’s getting sick again.”

“Dammit.” Ryan got up and asked, “Where’s he at?”

“In the hall bathroom.”

“Thanks.” He went to the hall bathroom and saw Miguel leaned over the toilet. “Miguel baby.” Ryan said as he closed the door back and sat next to him.

When Miguel caught his breath he said, “Get the fuck away from me Ryan!”

“Baby.”

“I’ll find you when this is done. I want to be alone.”

Ryan stroked the curls appearing on Miguel’s neck and said, “But I want to be with you.”

“I’ll find you.”

“Okay. You know where to find me.”

“I know. Now go.”

Ryan went into the living room and Beecher asked, “What’s wrong with Alvarez?”

“He’s changing and he doesn’t want anyone to see him.”

“He goes through this every month and you’d think he’d let you, his own lover, see him.”

“I want to but he can let me in, in his own time when it comes to this. He goes through enough shit I don’t want to add to his issues.”

“You mean his paranoia. He’s the most paranoid fucker I know and that says something.” Keller said.

Ryan left the room mumbling under his breath and went out to the patio where he enjoyed some of the moonlight. Sister Pete was outside and she asked, “Are you okay Ryan?”

“I’m fine. Waiting on my baby.”

“Is he changing again?”

“Yes.”

“He’s changing more frequently than he used to. It’s been twice a month for the last year but this is new.”

“I know it’s new. I’m his lover.”

“Ryan please I’m just trying to help with a solution.”

“Well a solution is hard to find when the one person who knows what might be going on isn’t talking.” Ryan snapped.

“I’ll leave you alone and see if I can find anything out at the library.”

“That’s all I ask for is a little peace and fucking quiet right now.” Sister Pete left Ryan to sulk and pace on the patio while she went and did some research.

A few hours later Miguel joined Ryan on the patio and he said, “Baby I’m sorry.”

Ryan walked over and saw his lover through the wolf. He pet Miguel’s head and said, “Let’s go to bed. It’s getting late.”

“I can stay for a couple of hours but you know I have to go hunt.”

“I know you do.” Ryan said. He walked back into the house and Miguel followed to the master bedroom. Ryan closed the drapes so the sun wouldn’t come through and undressed before he got under the covers. Miguel lay next to him above the blanket and Ryan stroked down his back petting him.

When Miguel thought Ryan was asleep he said, “I’m sorry I keep doing this.” He breathed in his lover’s scent and nuzzled Ryan’s jaw before he left to go hunting for the day. Ryan turned over and lay where Miguel had been moments before and growled at the unfairness of things.

Before Ryan got too comfortable someone knocked at the door. It cracked opened and Father Ray asked, “May I come in Ryan?”

“You’re going to anyway.”

“Not unless you tell me I can.”

“Fine come in.”

Ray walked into the room and saw Ryan’s back to him. “You know Miguel doesn’t like that he has to leave you don’t you?”

“Shut the hell up!”

“Ryan you have to face facts. Both of you are getting older and…”

Ryan jumped out of bed and stood in front of Ray. “We have been in a relationship for the last five years of his life. That’s one little blink of time for me. I’m not letting him go.”

“You have to do something because you two are tearing each other up.”

“Why don’t you mind your own business? Now get out!”

Ray scampered out of the room seeing Ryan’s anger rise and his fangs glinting in the moonlight. In the kitchen Beecher asked, “You tried to mess with their relationship didn’t you?”

“I didn’t try to mess with their relationship. I tried to tell Ryan the facts. They can’t be together much longer and he knows it.”

“What’s going on?”

“Ryan knows some of what’s going on and it has him angry at everybody but Miguel and Miguel doesn’t want to be away from Ryan at all.”

“So he wants to be a lap puppy?” Keller asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“He’s far from a lap puppy. He’d defend Ryan to his very last breath.” 

“Why doesn’t he go join a pack or something?”

“That’s what he should be doing but being with Ryan is tearing him in different directions.”

“How the hell do you know all of this and they don’t want to acknowledge any of it?”

“It’s my job to keep an eye on things. For Ryan to be a vampire Miguel has taken what heart he shouldn’t have.”

A few minutes later Ryan came out of his room dressed in jeans, button down shirt and one of his leather trench coats. “I’ll be back later.”

“Ryan it’s almost daylight. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“A little sunlight won’t kill me. I’ll be back by noon.”

“Be careful.”

“Give Miguel this if I’m not back by noon. He’ll know what it means.” Ryan handed Ray a folded piece of paper and then left the house.

Ray unfolded the paper and saw one word written on it—field. “What does this mean?”

The other two looked at it and Beecher said, “Don’t have a clue.”

“I don’t know either. I guess that’s why he said Miguel would know if he saw it.”

A few hours later Miguel came home and Ryan still wasn’t back. Miguel went through the house and as he came to each room got angrier and angrier. By the time he found Beecher and Keller he was standing upright with his paws now as sharpened claws and his breathing labored. The two had only seen him like this a few times and didn’t like when it happened; things tended to get destroyed. “Where’s Ryan?” It came out a husky growl and Keller showed him the paper with the word on it. Miguel swiped the paper and growled at the two like they had done something wrong. Miguel got on all fours and left through the open patio door and ran for all he could. 

“I don’t think Ryan’s going to be happy when Miguel finds him. He seemed really pissed off that Ryan would leave the house during the day.” Beecher said.

“Miguel’s not our problem, let Ryan deal with him.” Keller said.

Miguel ran to the field and searched everywhere for Ryan and couldn’t find him. He moved his search passed the field and looked along the neighborhoods and he kept looking until the sun came up the next day. He went back home and went to their room. He lay on the floor at the bottom of the bed and looked at the door. Someone knocked gently and then opened the door a little. “Can I come in?” Beecher asked.

“Keller with you?”

“No.”

“Come in then.”

Beecher came in and saw Miguel was filthy and growling still. “Couldn’t find Ryan?”

“If I did he’d be here.”

“Hey sorry. Do you have any idea what happened to him?”

“The only thing I can think of is someone took him. I searched this entire side of town and not one sign of him.”

“Why would someone want to take Ryan?”

“I have theories but I don’t want to talk about it. Now leave me alone so I can think.”

“Okay. You want me to help clean you up?”

“I can clean myself up just fine by myself.” 

“I’m going. Let me know if you want our help.”

“Go away Beecher.”

“I’m going.” Beecher left the room and closed the door.

Miguel finally worked himself into the shower and let the water rinse his fur clean. He pushed the door open and found someone sat out a raw steak for him. He sniffed it and stepped over it on his way to the kitchen so he could leave again. Father Ray stopped him and asked, “Not eating?”

He looked at the priest and said, “Not hungry.” Then he was gone again.

Where Ryan was he paced the small cell he was in cursing the fact that he didn’t pay enough attention when he went out during the day. He stopped his pacing when he heard some familiar growls and snapping. One of the guards yelled, “Put the wolf across from him.”

The guards threw Miguel against the cell wall and locked the door before he could lunge at any of them and left the two alone. Ryan stopped just short of the bars and asked, “You okay baby? They didn’t rough you up too bad did they?”

“If we survive this you better never run off again.” Miguel growled looking at his lover from his prone position.

“I promise baby. I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

Miguel got as comfortable as he could and said, “Beecher offered to bathe me today and Ray tried to feed me.”

“Where did you go?”

“Everywhere.”

“I’m sorry. Once I got to our field I started pacing the edges like I do and wasn’t paying attention and they were waiting.”

“Ryan shut up. I’m not mad at you. Now we gotta figure out a way to escape.”

“I’ve been trying and I can’t figure it out.”  
“Well there’s two of us and no guards in this hallway. Let’s talk through your ideas.”

“I don’t have many because the stone is too thick and the bars are untouchable. I tried; it’s not a pleasant feeling. I woke up a few hours later.”

“Well let’s talk then.”

“Talk?”

“Yes about life, death, and whatever else.”

“Okay.”

In the control room, Leo Glynn, Tim McManus, and Sean Murphy sat in shock. The three men watched the flow of magic between the vampire and the wolf. “How can this be? These two should be incompatible but they match perfectly.” Leo said.

“They could walk right out if they wanted.” Tim said.

“Ryan ain’t leaving Miguel behind. Miguel needs a few days rest and some clothes in the next day or so.” Sean said.

“Why do we have those two again?” Tim asked.

“We’ve been trying to figure out why Miguel’s changing so much and still not finding a pack or anything. He’s going against most of his wolf instincts just to stay near Ryan.” Sean said.

“He’s under that asshole vampire’s spell.” 

“If anything Miguel leads. Ryan would go anywhere to be with him.”

“How are we going to feed them without them seeing us?”

“There’s a gas we can release. It’ll knock ‘em out.”

“Let’s hope.”

Back at their house Ryan’s brother Cyril came by for a visit. He knocked and Sister Pete let him in. “Hello Cyril. How have you been doing?”

“Where’s Ryan? He’s not here.”

“He hasn’t been seen since the day before yesterday and Miguel went out to look for him.”

“And you guys didn’t think to call me and ask for my help in trying to find him? You know how people are trying to catch both of them! Dammit! I’ll see if I can find either or both of them!” He left before she could explain further and she shook her head.

“Who was that Sister Pete?”

“It was Cyril. He’s going to look for his brother and Miguel.”

“We’ve already tried.” Beecher said.

“He wouldn’t let me explain what might be happening.”

“What could be happening Pete?”

Sister Pete looked at the floor and said, “I know where they are…”

Beecher growled and pinned her with his gaze. “You know and you’re not telling us where they are? Why?”

“We’re trying to figure out why Miguel and Ryan are the way they are. They’re two different monsters that are soul mates and if they don’t bond soon then Miguel will have to find a pack and go live the rest of his life without Ryan. He’s been trying to prevent this for as long as he can.”

“Prevent what?”

“Going and being a wolf all the time. He knows Ryan loves him and he loves Ryan but he also knows that things are going to be very different soon.”

“Why hasn’t he told any of us?”

“He doesn’t know how to deal with it and Ryan got angry at Ray when Ray started this conversation with him and that’s why he left.”

“Does Ray know where they are?”

“Yes but we can’t tell you yet.”

Toby growled at Sister Pete and left her in the foyer. He found Chris in the kitchen and said, “Ray and Pete know where Ryan and Miguel are right now. They won’t tell me though because something about them bonding soon.”

“They could be hurt and they won’t tell us where they are.”

“Nope.”

“Well we’ll have to wheedle it out of them.”

A few minutes later the two walked by Ray’s room and heard him on the phone. “…Done. I’ll meet you at OZ to see the progress. Good-bye.”

Keller pulled Toby into their room down the hall and said, “These bastards are running experiments on them. We need to get them out before they fuck them up worse than life’s already done.”

“Let’s go.”


End file.
